1. Field
Present invention relates generally to miniature housing assemblies for control of electronic devices, and, in particular, to miniature housing assemblies that incorporate a standard communications interface for control of multiple electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Smart sensors, data recorders, electronic drives and other devices are often controlled by a programmable logic controllers, or PLC's. As the term is used herein, a PLC is an industrial control computer, typically implemented to run automated processes. PLC's tend to be relatively large structurally, e.g., on the order of about 4 to 5 inches in length and 3 to 4 inches in width, or greater, and a single PLC is often used to control a single electronic, or electromechanical device. The controlled devices are often separate from the PLC. Design of such systems requires consideration of thermal dissipation in the environment in which they operate to avoid failure due to over heating. Therefore, the layout of a system incorporating a PLC controlling electronic devices often dictates a certain amount of space. Further, depending on the number of devices to be controlled, communications among the devices may be complex also dictating a certain spatial size.
To meet desires to cut costs under austere funding rubrics, the weight and size of such systems is ever decreasing, particularly in flight and space flight systems. Decreased weight also enhances flight kinematics. Decreasing space requirements mandate a decrease in size of the constituent components, or a more efficient system integration, or both.
Moreover, PLC's may need to be “ruggedized,” or, adapted to housings that make the PLC resistant to vibration, shock and other hazards. This also increases the weight as well as the cost of production.
Therefore, a need exists for an assembly that allows for the control of multiple electronic devices, possibly from a single control processor. The assembly needs to be of a miniature size and incorporate a communications interface that permits communications between the control processor and the device to be controlled. A need further exists for such an assembly to be easily thermally dissipated. Finally, such an assembly needs to be vibration and shock resistant.